Game of the Insane
by TayeTalfeli
Summary: Insanity, the deadliest and most feared homunculus of them all. In his blood red eyes everyone and thing are his own personal toy to play with. Follow Insanity throughout the Brotherhood story line and see how much damage one homunculus can do.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

(Ed and Al have just burned their home to the ground after the failed attempt at Transmutation of their mother.)

The flames jumped into the air creating an ominous background behind the young man as he stood atop a large sloping hill. Nobody would have suspected him dressed in his dark blue trench coat, baggy black pants, of course he wasn't wearing such boring shoes, he preferred barefooted. All of it was traditional wear in Central, excluding his lat of shoes. The only thing putting this young man apart from the group, other than his laid back stance, was the dark red hair with tired drowning blood red eyes that with one look would strike such a nerve bending fear into you. With just the flash of a smile your eyes would deceive you and you would see razor sharp rows of fangs instead of teeth.

The darkening sky held no regrets for this man, he watched in a tampered mood at the flames eating quickly at the small house. The two dark shadowy figures that stood outside the range of flesh singeing flames looked to be an old soldier dressed in his heaviest armour ready for battle and a small child, possibly his son. With a sad smirk the boy gave an annoyed sigh turning on his heel giving a harsh tug on the coarse rope in his left hand. With a strangled scream the woman flopped forward landing hard on her shoulder, a sharp snap echoed through the air sending a delicate shiver down the boys back.

His smile grew at the muffled sobbing cries that escaped the gagged mouth of his newest toy. Oh how father pampered him, with all of these new toys for him to toy around with until they broke, what a joy! The woman turned her dark brown eyes up to meet his bloody red ones, she begged him silently for him to let her go. In a fluid movement the boy dropped into a crouch in front of the woman making her flinch. Shakily she returned her pleading gaze to him.

"You aren't any fun at all, all you do is cry and whine. I want something fun" He murmured in a tired voice hinted with a disgruntled childish tone.

The woman closed her eyes slowly whimpering once again into the gag, "I could let you go," She looked up her face filling with him, the boys eyes went wide with excitement, "Then I could chase you down and pull out your battery!" he began to cackle like a mad-man as her eyes shimmered with tears that slid in rivers down her pale cheeks.

He rocked forward on the balls of his feet poking at her chest right above her heart, he could feel it stuttering wildly inside her ribcage. Like a bird caught in an ivory cage.

"Of course by battery I do mean your heart" He sighed.

She began to scream and thrash, all of which would be drowned out by the tremendous roar of flames from behind them. '_That house'_, he thought with a twitch of his eye, '_is so annoying, why can't it just die out already?'. _Pushing to his feet he turned to look down at the shadowy toys, his lip twitched in annoyance. His jaw tightened in twisted anger and frustration, those two, he would break them one day. Whether father let him or not. Now his mind wasn't completely gone, he had reason to wanting to break the toys. He could feel their agony, and a growing insanity inside of their minds. Especially the small ones mind, the older looking one seemed hallow on the inside so cold and distant. They would be a fun game to play, and of course in the end he would win.

"Insanity!" Slowly he turned casting an uncaring glance over his shoulder.

It was his Brother and Sister, how nice of them to come and get him like the good little lap dogs they were.

"Why are _you_ here, shouldn't you be in Reole* with all your important boring work?" He asked in the same bored uncaring tired tone he used regularly.

The use of it made Lust's mouth twitch in annoyance at his slack appearance and attitude, how she got stuck watching all the child minded brothers she did not know.

"Father asked us to come and get you, the others are busy with their preparations so their either out of reach or too busy to come and chase after you" She barked in a demanding tone.

Insanity rolled his tired red eyes at her, "Okay… I don't really care who comes for me." He said with a hint of dreary sadness to his voice. Insanity turned his full body to look at her dragging the woman around. She tugged on the tightly bound noose that was wrapped around her neck, her heels digging at the grassy earth.

"Sister Lust, look at my new toy. Isn't she just pathetic?" he asked raising the woman into the air.

Her face had gone red and her eyes buggy as blood vessels began to bulge from her forehead. Lust gave a coy smile and dropped her head forward her lightly tousled black curly hair fell forward over her large chest causing a curtain around her face.

Gluttony licked his lips looking up expectantly at Lust then back towards Insanity and the woman, his large round lack eyes flickering between Insanity and the woman he held. His large tattooed tongue sliding out wetting his lips as he wrung his pudgy hands in excitement.

"C-C-Can I eat her? Oh Can I?" he asked excitedly saliva dripping in a waterfall from the corner of his mouth.

Insanity leaned away instinctively from the disgusting drool, suddenly the woman went still and her arms swung down around her sides. With sad round eyes Insanity turned to look at her, her face no longer red and puff her eyes shut, and the vein in her forehead had vanished. She had broken so easily, he had barely gotten to play with her properly. Most of her limbs and organs were still intact.

"Well Damn..." Insanity murmured swinging her dead body on the rope.

He glanced sideways at Gluttony that watched her desperately licking his lips, with a weak smile, Insanity graciously swung her high up into the air toward gluttony. As she dropped quickly towards the ground Gluttony leapt up using his short stubby legs to propell himself up catching her head in his mouth. They both landed with a hallow thud, her body lying lifeless on the cool grass. Gluttony's mouth opened wide and his dull teeth bit through her soft skin making a slurping grinding sound as he began to chow down. Insanity turned tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat looking back at the burning house as it collapsed into itself sending up clouds of sparkling orange sparks that floated aimlessly through the night air.

"Great, Insanity lets go. I need to get Gluttony cleaned off again" Lust moaned angrily from behind him.

Insanity turned around again padding barefoot through the cool grass towards Lust, walking a wide circle around the blood mess that was once his toy. Gluttony sat cross legged licking his fingers with a giddy smile on his face.

"Saved me from having to dispose of her body myself. Really, what a useless toy she was, couldn't even give me a good game"

"Yes, yes, the woes of your life are just too much to handle. Could we please hurry up now, Father is impatient these days" She sighed turning and walking away.

"Lust" Whined Gluttony as he lumbered clumsily to his pudgy feet, "Wait!" he called waddling after her.

His family was a strange collection of characters. They amused him momentarily if that, but after their scene was done Insanity grew bored and craved something new, something fun to fill his empty mind. Which is why Father had given him this toy box called Central. Wonders of wonders, but soon all the toys would be exhausted just like so many times before. Then what? Would Father lock him away, or would he have to run away like Greed had so long ago. It saddened Insanity to a minor degree that Greed no longer lurked around claiming everything that was Insanity's as his own. He had to admit Greed had been the most amusing out of all his brothers. Even thought Lust was fun sometimes, being the only girl made her a figurehead, that was always underrated.

Insanity cast a glance over his shoulder grinning in anticipation at the mouth-watering sensation of pure undisturbed insanity growing in such a small young mind. What torture he had in store for that mind, that bountiful mind so ripe with craze it was laughable. One day he would have his ultimate toy that would entertain him for as long as he wanted. Then break on command. One day.


	2. Insanity's Info

_Insanity the Vasania_

_Here is just some information on Insanity for you! _

Appearance:

Voice Actors: Japenese: Jun Fukuyama (Lelouch Vi Brittania)

English: Steve Stanely (Toshiro Hitsugaya)

Gender: Male

Age: 130 (looks like a 15year old)

Height: (taller than Ed) (smaller than Ling)

Hair: Dark Red (looks almost black), reaches just past his jaw line

Eyes: Blood Red (tired looking)

Tattoo: On his back (whole back)

Clothing: Dark blue trench coat (that goes just above the knees), baggie black pants, black top, fingerless gloves (that reach just below his elbows), bandage around his neck, and no shoes.

Extra: Pale skin, Pointy fingernails

Abilities:

Messes with your mind and replays your darkest fears/nightmares, can cause long sleep periods (Comas), can take his eyes out of his head and turn them into animals/creatures to look around for him (can see what to animals/creatures sees)

Personality:

Insanity has a twisted outlook on life and the people. See's everybody and everything as a toy for him to play with, is not satisfied until the toy has been broken by him. Stays very Monotonous when playing with toys. If one breaks too soon, or not the right way he becomes upset. (Mindset of a 4 year old, in a fifteen year old body) Stays neutral through the battle with father not really caring for who wins in the end as long as it's a fun game. Tends to lean away from characters like himself Insanity enjoys looking for strong, smart and difficult characters to challenge and ultimately defeat. When upset though (Never shows many emotions even when throwing a fit) His appearance and entire self changes, not physically, but it something felt more than seen. He begins to show more of his true self breaking out of a shell. His teeth become jagged and sharp, he continuously smiles his eyes wide and awake. Finds the darkest things funny even at the most intense moments will laugh at the distress.

Pet Peeve: Hates being laughed at by his toy, and attacks them without warning.


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

_Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin _

(This chapter takes place towards the end of Episode 14, when Greed (1) dies)

* * *

"And if I were to ask you to return and work for me again?" says the man who is known as 'Father' sitting down calmly on a stone chair in the shadows.

"Never!" yells Greed, who is chained to a rock dangling in midair above Wrath. While staring down at the man after he gave him his answer.

"As you wish. Insanity my child, I'm sorry to disrupt you but would you come here for a moment please" he calls out for his boy Insanity.

Somewhere else, far deeper in the Homunculus lair there sits giant cages, in the farthest one lays Insanity sitting on the head of what looks to be a dog like chimera three times bigger than himself. The only thing different from this chimera is that it is dead, ripped in half with its own blood splattered over all the walls. Insanity lifts his head, after he hears his Father's call, and jumps off the right side of the dead beast's head landing on his bare feet in the blood covering what use to be the floor, making quite a big splash that reaches the top of the cage. With his hands in the pockets of his coat, he continues his journey through the bath of blood towards the door of the cell. Opening the door by grabbing one of the bars with his bloody right hand, he closes it and walks straight down the hall he had walked down only forty minutes ago. While heading towards Father he walks past all the other chimeras, his shadow walking past all them making them put their backs up against the farthest wall of their cages shivering in fear. Leaving a trail of blood covered footsteps as he walked along.

"You called for me Father?" asked the curious boy walking out of the shadows and towards his Father and siblings.

After hearing Insanity`s question, all the Homunculi turned their heads but they were not surprised to see what he looked like. They all scanned him from head to toe seeing that he was drenched in blood, his cloths and skin looked like he had just bathed in blood. With the blood came the foul odour of fresh death that clung on to him.

Envy was the first to make a comment with an annoyed voice to it, "Ugh…Come on Insanity, why did you have to show up looking like that. Couldn`t you be a bit cleaner?"

"I have to agree with Envy. You can`t keep showing up drenched in blood with the smell of death on you." Lust says, turning around so she didn`t have to look at him.

"H-h-he smells good. Can I eat what you killed, please?" Gluttony asked with his finger in his mouth, slurping up the drool that was dripping out of his mouth.

"I simply don`t care what my siblings think of me. I was just trying to cease my boredom with some fun, but it seems that I failed at that. " Insanity spoke after hearing the comments. He walked over to the man that summoned him a few minutes ago still leaving a trail of wet blood with his feet.

"You summoned me?" Insanity asked looking at the back over his Father`s chair.

"I had. Take a look at the man above Wrath." He commanded pointing a finger at Greed, who Insanity hasn't noticed yet.

"Hay there, Insanity the Vesania. It's been a long time since I last saw you, and you still look the exact same on the day that I left. Soaked in your toy`s own blood with no care in the world." Greed spoke to his younger brother.

As Insanity heard his older brother`s voice he hasn`t heard for one hundred years, he turns to face him with a plank look on his face and spoke with no feeling in his voice, "Indeed it has been awhile, hasn`t it big brother Greed. Are you here to try and make me one of your possessions again?"

"I`ve offered you that a bunch of times and you always turn them down, but if you ever change your mind the opportunity is still open." Greed answered his question with a smile on his face and his head up high.

"Insanity," Father calls to get his son`s attention. "I called you here so I can show you what happens to someone who disobeys their Father."

With that said, gears from below the floor started to move and from the ground rises a stone container filled with boiling molten metal that is now placed right below Greed.

"Jeez, talk about cheesy." Greed commented as he was lowered down to the substance.

As soon as Greed touched the substance, all Insanity could hear were the screams and comments of the liquid from his brother. Insanity didn`t show it, but was surprised that his Father would do something like that to his own son. Even though Greed got on Insanity's nerves a lot, he always saw him as one of his many toys and enjoyed playing with him. He watched on as his brother was about to be no more, the last thing he heard form Greed was his laugh that faded away soon after.

"I propose a toast my children, I should drink to the Promise Day and to your undying loyalty." He spoke holding the glass that held Greed in front of Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Insanity. He then drank every last drop of Greed.

Soon after that, they all left to do what they were doing before. But before Insanity could return to find something to cease his boredom, "Insanity, before you leave, I have one last thing to tell you." His Father called for him one last time.

Insanity walked so that he was in front of him and asked "What else is there Father?"

"I've realised that you have been behaving yourself for the last few years, and I'm quite proud of you. I'm also proud of you for taking care of Central for all these years." He commented to the boy in front of him.

"Of course Father, Central is the toy box that you gave me. I would take care of it as if it was my life." Insanity was pleased to be making his Father proud of him.

"Since you showed me that you can take care of Central on your own, I would like to give you another gift that is greater than Central." With what Father said, it surprised Insanity. To think that he is giving him something greater than Central, he only wonders what it could be.

"Greater than Central, what's greater than Central?" Insanity asked getting a bit impatient.

"I would like to hand you Amestris as your new toy box." He answered, knowing that Insanity would be more then pleased to get a much bigger toy box.

Insanity was more than excited to get a toy box that size. He couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on his face show his shape teeth similar to Greed's teeth.

Seeing his smile that he only shows when he is more the pleased, he knows that Insanity will make him even more proud of him.

"Thank you Father, I will take care of Amestris better than I did with Central." Insanity said with his sharp toothed smile turning into a devilish smirk, thinking of all the fun he is going to have with all his brand new toys he just got.

Putting a hand on Insanity's shoulder Father spoke his last words of the day to him, "You know that out of my seven children now, you are the one that meets my full expectations and with this you will reach a new level that your siblings can't even reach. Make me proud to call you my favourite child, Insanity."

And with that Insanity turned on his heels and walked back to his own personal area (room) with all his stuff. There he sits right down cross-legged in the middle of the room facing a tower of chess boards. He quietly stares at the one of the levels and smirks again.

"It sure was nice of Father to give me a bigger toy box," he said in a whisper making sure that no one was around, "but it was unfortunate that I lost one of my good toys today." As he was saying that, he took one the black pawns chess pieces in his hand, and crushing it. Letting the dust of what was the piece fall to the ground.

"Oh well, maybe I can find an even better one somewhere else." He said, and not even a second later he remembers something important, "That's right, I still need to find one to replace my favourite, the one they took and locked up, but I won't keep it for long because if I know him he will be out of there quite soon." Thinking of how wonderful it's going to be he starts to chuckle turning it into a full on laugh.


End file.
